fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Grust
Grust (グルニア Gurunia, Grunia in the Japanese versions) is a country in Archanea, occupying a peninsula to the south of Khadein and Chiasmir, along the westernmost reaches of the continent. Profile In the borderlands of Archanea, Grust was once a heavily wooded country, run amok with barbarians. That changed when Ordwin, an Archanean knight, set foot on the land, and took it upon himself to lead a legion of knights in order to fend off Dolhr's invaders. However, his forces began to dwindle, until he took it upon himself to unite the savages in a concerted effort to bolster their forces. Allowing bandits who wished to reform the chance to join his ranks, while subduing those who chose to fight against him, Ordwin defeated Dolhr with their aid, becoming one of the Three Heroes of the War of Liberation. Turning the country into a kingdom, Ordwin worked tirelessly to bring peace to his country. In control of a grand army, the bandits who evaded them before were slain, while the soldiers were taught not just strength in the martial arts, but also discipline, chivalry, and righteousness. War of Shadows When the War of Shadows was on the verge of inception, King Ludwik was coerced into allegiance to Dolhr when Gharnef kidnapped Ludwik's children, Jubelo and Yuliya, threatening to kill them if Grust betrayed Dolhr. Despite the discomfort of this alliance, Grust still fought on Dolhr's behalf. Lead by Camus's Sable Order, Grust's armies waged war at Archanea, claiming victories while being vastly outnumbered. Finally arriving at the Millennium Court, Archanea's knights proved no match for the Sable Order and the palace fell. War of Heroes After the War of Shadows Ludwik died of old age leaving his children to rule. Due to their youth, General Lorenz ruled as Jubelo's regent. However, Hardin, under influence of the Darksphere, saw Grust's quick recovery and appointed general Lang to administer Grust in his place. Under Lang, Grustian people lived in suffering. Lang's men frequented villages across the country stealing whatever he desired. Often Lang would kidnap girls who were of age and bring them back to his castle at Olbern. In addition, Grust was forbidden from assembling it's own military allowing for bandits to once again ravage the Grustian countryside. No longer able to take it, Lorenz started a rebellion against Lang and gained support across Grust. However, Lang's impositions proved too much for Grust to handle and the rebellion was quickly squashed. Lorenz held out at Grust's capital, but was greatly wounded. As Lang requested assistance to finish off the rebellion, Hardin chose to send Marth to Grust as a test of loyalty. Marth, having no knowledge of Lang's oppression, becomes shocked to hear of Lang's misdeeds. As Marth's army closed in on Castle Grust, Lorenz asked Ogma to take the twins to safety, leading them to protest. Not able to deny his liege's word, Lorenz dismissed Ogma and swore to protect the royal children with his remaining breaths. With Lorenz finally dying from his wounds, Lang has them captured. At the War of Heroes's conclusion, Marth incorporates Grust into the United Kingdom of Archanea and appoints Draug command of it's garrison. Grust would eventually become part of the Theocracy of Plegia, along with Dolhr, Gra, Macedon, and Altea. Military Known for its military strength. Grust has two elite military units, created under Ordwin's rule: the Sable Order of Knights, who would come to be known as the greatest and most honorable knights in all of Archanea, and the Wooden Cavalry, a massive ballista force built from Grust's vast woodlands. Notable Grustians Royalty * Ordwin - Former general of Archanea, and founding king of Grust. * Ludwik - King of Grust before his death. * Jubelo - The son of Ludwik, and Yuliya's twin. * Yuliya - The daughter of Ludwik, and Jubelo's twin. Sable Order of Knights * Camus - The leader of the Sable Order of Knights who's devoted to his motherland and wields the lance Gradivus. * Belf - A former member of the Sable Order. Later becomes leader of the Sable Knights in Camus's absence. * Reiden - A former member of the Sable Order. * Robert - A former member of the Sable Order. * Sternlin - A Sable Knight commander and boss. Military * Lorenz - A General who is against the alliance between Dolhr and Grust which leads to him being demoted. A good friend of King Mostyn of Talys. * Roger - A knight of Grust who joins Marth's cause. * Jake - A Ballistician of Grust who seems to dislike fighting. His lover is Anna. * Grigas - A Ballistician boss who leads the Wooden Cavalry. * Kannival - Boss fought at Port Warren. * Hollstadt - Boss at Altea Castle, possible member of the Sable Knights. * Dactyl - A General stationed to guard Helena Castle, Grust and Dolhr's stronghold and key supply point. He took Etzel as prisoner to fight against the Altean Army. * Larissa - Took the Grustian village where Ymir resides as a hostage. * Harmein - General over Princess Minerva charged with keeping Marth from reaching Archanea. * Zharov - General over Princess Maria's prison, Castle Deil. Others * Marisha - A young cleric under the training of Lena. * Ymir - Giant man from a Grustian village. Gallery File:GrustCavalry.jpg|A Ballistician of the Wooden Cavalry, as depicted in the TCG. File:Grust Kingdom TCG.jpg|Grust in the TCG. Category:Nations Category:Locations